


爹地

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Arthur Fleck/ TDK Joker （前後有意義）「你希望我喊你什麼？」小丑咯咯笑道，「小丑？亞瑟？還是⋯⋯」他舔了一下嘴角的疤痕，刻意拖長語調，濕熱的氣息灑在亞瑟耳側，「爹地？」
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	爹地

**Author's Note:**

> 很不辣的PWP⋯⋯一如既往地話癆
> 
> 很兇的亞瑟，很欠揍的TDK，還有根本沾不上邊的Daddy Kink
> 
> 有互攻暗示

他們在第一片雪落下的時候闖進大宅。想當然耳，這棟裝潢華麗的宅子並不屬於兩個遍體鱗傷的小丑，他們卻旁若無人、大搖大擺地走進客廳。壁爐的火燒得正旺，宅子的女主人年紀挺大，長年的養尊處優讓她風韻猶存，一雙眼睛甚至還帶著些屬於少女的天真風情。她坐在壁爐邊，手裡捧著杯熱茶，乍見到兩人，手一抖，茶杯落到地上，弄濕了整塊毛地毯。她還來不及尖叫，亞瑟・佛萊克就掏出槍，直對她的眉心，「滾出去，不然我現在就開槍。」

女主人對著黑黝黝的槍口，簌簌發抖，顧不得一身單薄的絲質睡裙，跌跌撞撞地往門口跑去。小丑站在亞瑟身後，道：「你至少該讓她拿件外套。外面可是在下雪。」

亞瑟瞟了他一眼，「你什麼時候這麼好心了？」

「只要我想，我偶爾也能當個好人。」小丑晃著腦袋，頓了一下，「她長得有點像我認識的人。」

「你母親？」

「沒錯。你猜得真準。」

「因為你會提到的人除了你的父母，就只有你那個根本不存在的妻子。」亞瑟不顧那塊濕地毯，一屁股坐到壁爐前。他伸手烤火，本已凍僵的手指逐漸升溫，暖融融的熱度自指尖緩緩湧入，直通向四肢百骸。他舒服得喟嘆出聲，閉上眼睛。

小丑在亞瑟身旁坐了下來，兩條腿伸得筆直，雙手擱在腿間。他脫下鞋子，一雙顏色鮮亮的格紋襪，襯得露出來的腳腕格外蒼白。他咕噥道：「誰說我的妻子不存在？」

「我說的。」亞瑟懶懶地道，「我看得出來你在說謊。」

小丑的笑聲沙啞，「哦，真的？」

亞瑟沒搭理他，抬手抹了把臉。他方才跑得太急，流了滿面的汗，把妝容都暈染開了，藍色的倒三角形和唇角的口紅混在一塊，成了抹暗色的紫。他手上沾著油彩，指甲蓋上則一點血漬。方才他被蝙蝠俠當面揍了一拳，流了鼻血，現下進到屋內，血流才稍稍停下。

相較於亞瑟，小丑的狀態糟上不少。這人老愛挑釁蝙蝠俠，惹得高譚市的黑暗騎士對他毫不手軟。早些時候，他被蝙蝠俠壓制在地，額角撞著地板，淌了一臉的血，嘴巴依然咧得老大，笑個不停。若不是亞瑟用力推開蝙蝠俠，一把拉起小丑，慌不擇路地一路狂奔，恐怕他們倆現在已經被捉去阿克漢精神病院了。

「也可能是你在說謊。」小丑說，「你根本看不出來。」

亞瑟沒答腔，脫下紅色的西裝外套，上頭沾了雪水，光穿著就讓他發冷。不時有幾點壁爐裡頭的火星子落到地上，小丑就用腳去踩，絲毫不怕襪子會被燒著。他們沈默地烤火，過了一陣，亞瑟從褲兜掏出一根菸，老練地點燃，深深吸了一口。

小丑睨了他一眼，「你遲早會被那東西害死。」

「我從不認為我能活多久。」亞瑟道，他作勢將菸遞向小丑，被對方一臉厭惡地躲開，「我也不打算活很久。」

「你不怕死？」

「不怕。你呢？」

小丑裝模作樣地打了個顫，「哦，亞瑟，我很怕死。」

亞瑟見他這模樣，笑道：「瞧，我就說我能看出來你在撒謊。你現在就在說謊話。」

「那是因為太明顯了。」小丑道，也跟著笑了起來。他們四目相交，朝著對方笑，壁爐裡的火劈啪作響。亞瑟垂著眼，緩緩抿起唇。他認得小丑現下的眼神，那是劫後餘生之後的癲狂，如一條湍急的河，洶湧地尋找發洩的出路。

小丑的笑聲漸歇，棕綠色的眼定定地看著亞瑟。下一刻，他忽然一把將亞瑟推倒在地，濕冷的地毯沾上了茶香，卻掩不去兩人身上的煙硝味道。小丑跨坐在亞瑟身上，手裡不知何時拿了柄小刀。銳利的刀尖擱在亞瑟的頸間，小丑卻一派輕鬆，道：「亞瑟，如果我告訴你，有的時候我挺想殺了你，你認為這是真話還是假話？」

亞瑟能感覺到小丑勃起的陰莖抵上自己的大腿根。這年輕氣盛的瘋子又一次在作亂之後起了性慾，「我說過很多次了，」他強壓著性子答道，「不要隨便拿刀對著我。」

小丑渾不在意，刀子從領口處一路往下劃，割破了亞瑟的綠色襯衫，「得了吧，亞瑟，你喜歡我這樣做。」他手上稍一使力，刀尖刺破衣衫下的皮膚，幾滴血珠子冒了出來。他摸了把亞瑟的腿間，得意一笑，「看，你快勃起了。」

「該死的。」亞瑟嘟囔道。他可不像小丑這樣精力充沛，在逃亡之後依舊興致勃勃，猶有餘力進行一場充滿暴力的性愛。他瞪著身上人，「你總是不聽我的話。」

小丑朝他眨眨眼，「我什麼時候聽過了？」

「那你現在最好聽一下。」

小丑雖然偏好用刀，但他對槍枝可一點也不陌生，尤其在他和亞瑟・佛萊克搭檔之後，他更是熟悉被槍對著的滋味。眼下冷硬的槍口正貼在他的太陽穴上，手槍已經上膛，只要亞瑟扣下扳機，他的腦袋就會在瞬間轟成兩半。

他語帶抱怨：「我也說過很多次了，亞瑟，不要隨便拿槍威脅我。」

「從我身上下去。」亞瑟命令道。

小丑撇撇嘴，爬到一旁的地毯上，「你真無趣，亞瑟。」

亞瑟坐起身，手中的槍仍然穩穩當當地對著小丑。方才年輕人的碰觸讓他的陰莖也硬了，他晃了晃槍口，示意那片沾了茶漬的地毯，「脫光衣服，然後躺下。」

他罕有的強勢顯然勾起了小丑的好奇心。年輕人不一會兒就把衣物脫個精光，隨手扔到一旁，隨即仰躺在地，饒有興致地等著下一個指示。

亞瑟又道：「把刀給我。」

這下小丑可不樂意了，「亞瑟，那可是我的寶貝，你不能⋯⋯」

「我才不想在操你的時候被捅一刀。」

小丑瞪大眼睛，「哇哦。你今天真暴躁。」

亞瑟不耐煩地伸出手，「我剛剛為了救你被那隻蝙蝠揍了一拳，痛得要命，現在一點也不想聽你的廢話。快照我的話做。」

小丑聞言，把刀朝後一扔，向亞瑟張開空蕩蕩的掌心，「看到沒？你現在安全了，亞瑟。」

亞瑟皺著眉頭，身子擠進小丑的雙腿之間。他身上的襯衫破了，露出蒼白的頸脖和胸口，馬甲倒是完好如初，恰恰遮住了胸膛。他也不脫上衣，只拉開褲襠，半勃的陰莖沾濕了白色的棉質內褲。

和亞瑟相反，小丑的陰莖早已完全挺立，幾乎要貼到他的下腹。他瞅著亞瑟，調笑道：「亞瑟，就你那副德性，還想操人？」

「閉嘴。」亞瑟道。他將手槍收回腰間，撫上小丑的臉，手指在那對疤痕上摩娑幾下，隨即探進那張抹著口紅的口中。小丑的口腔濕熱，他才剛伸進一根指頭，舌頭就立刻捲了上來。

亞瑟任由小丑舔弄自己的手指，透過那凌亂的妝容，他瞧見一張年輕英俊的臉。「你為什麼每次做愛都要這麼多話？」他嘆道，抽回手，濕漉漉的指頭往小丑的腿間探去。

小丑在第一根指頭伸進體內時笑出聲音。「因為這是件好玩的事情。」他說，「因為你很有趣。」

「你在說謊。」亞瑟道。他一邊為小丑擴張，一邊擼動陰莖，直到它又熱又硬。小丑見了，自動將腿分得更開，勾上亞瑟的背脊。

「相信我，亞瑟，我不會對你說謊。」

亞瑟嗤笑一聲，不發一語，一挺身，性器就埋進了小丑的身體。他這般躁進的入侵並沒有讓小丑退縮，疼痛對他而言一向是最好的助興劑。他握著亞瑟的後頸，瘦削的中年人頸脖脆弱得彷彿一折就斷。

「你又在說謊。」亞瑟說。

由亞瑟主導的性愛緩慢而溫和。不同於小丑平素的粗暴，亞瑟的動作雖稱不上溫柔，卻不會太過急躁，和他殺人時的習慣大相徑庭。他喜歡快速俐落的一槍致命，小丑則偏愛使刀，一刀又一刀，緩緩地凌遲受害人。

小丑總說，人在將死之前，會露出本性。而在這世上，只有兩個人就算面對槍林彈雨依舊不改神色。他說這話時，手裡的小刀沾滿了血，刀尖先是對著自己，再指向亞瑟。然後他眉頭一皺，不甘不願地加上一句：哦，還有一隻蝙蝠。

「今天的蝙蝠特別兇。」小丑夾在亞瑟腰上的雙腿收得更緊，手也同樣使勁，像隻捕獲獵物的蜘蛛似地死死抱著身上人，「我在想，會不會是因為我提到了他的父母？」

「你又不知道他的父母是誰。」

「很多人都有親子問題，佛萊克。」

「別那樣喊我。」亞瑟重重地頂了一下小丑，惹得他仰起頭，「那是潘妮的姓，跟我沒有任何關係。」

「那你希望我喊你什麼？」小丑緩過氣來，咯咯笑道，「小丑？亞瑟？還是⋯⋯」他舔了一下嘴角的疤痕，刻意拖長語調，濕熱的氣息灑在亞瑟耳側，「爹地？」

亞瑟聞言，瞪大眼睛，插在小丑體內的陰莖抽動一下。小丑咧開嘴，笑道：「你喜歡我這樣叫你。」

亞瑟冒了一身熱汗，他雙手撐在地板上，用力之大，細瘦的胳膊上青筋直冒。他盯著小丑的臉，散亂的綠髮落在雪白色的地毯上，像初冬殘雪上的枯草。

「爹地、爹地。」小丑唱歌似地喚道，唇邊笑意不止，「你怎麼停下來了？」

壁爐裡頭的火漸漸滅了，亞瑟卻不覺得冷，反倒熱得厲害。汗珠子沿著他的下頷，直落到小丑的臉上，融開了一點油彩。他僵著身子，咬緊牙關，好不容易吐出一句：「你真吵。」

「我現在連說話的資格都沒有了？」小丑回嘴道，他不懷好意地盯著亞瑟，「還是你跟蝙蝠一樣，被我戳到痛處了？」

亞瑟猛地捉住小丑的頭髮，往地上狠狠撞去。小丑吃痛，鬆開環抱亞瑟的手，他額角的傷口再次裂開，蜿蜒的血痕淌了下來。「我從以前就想說了，」他啐了口血，「就你那樣的個子而言，你的力氣真大。」

亞瑟默不作聲地退出小丑的身體，帶出幾絲透明的黏液。「我不做了。」他任由半勃的陰莖貼在大腿根，又摸出一根菸，啣在嘴裡。「你太掃興了。」

小丑提高聲音，「我掃興？」他渾身赤裸，蜷起身體的模樣活像個剛成形的胚胎。他的五官在壁爐微弱的火光之下顯得格外年輕。亞瑟從未過問他的來歷，這人不知從何而來，甚至連他的年齡也只能隱約猜測。但在那一瞬間，小丑的模樣年輕得令人心碎——他睜著眼，微偏著頭，抱著雙膝，宛若一名躲在黑暗之中的孩子。

亞瑟對於這樣的姿態萬分熟悉，畢竟他也曾在無數個無眠的夜裡，縮在牆角，聽著潘妮和男友爭吵，屏著呼吸，不敢出聲，唯恐引火上身。

「相信我，亞瑟，我剛剛那樣喊你的時候，」小丑說，「你變得更硬了。」

亞瑟淡淡地掃了他一眼，抽著菸，不再出聲。小丑自討沒趣，爬到亞瑟身旁，搶過那根菸，也不抽，只拿在手裡晃悠，「記住一件事情，亞瑟，如果你以後要折磨人，或是找些樂子，」他躲過亞瑟試圖奪菸的手，「千萬別從頭開始打。那會讓他們頭暈。」

「你頭暈了？」

小丑思忖片刻，揚起眼，「有點。」

亞瑟抬手摸了把小丑那頭亂糟糟的綠髮，油膩的髮絲黏在他的指尖。他立刻一臉厭惡地甩開。「你該洗頭了。」

「我會的。」

「什麼時候？」

小丑聳了聳肩，「反正不會是今天。」

亞瑟嘆了口氣，不顧那黏膩的觸感，再次撫上小丑的頭，輕揉方才撞到地板的部位，「疼嗎？」

「還好。」

「我待會幫你洗頭。」亞瑟說，「我真搞不懂，你怎麼能忍受自己這麼髒。」

「就算我很髒，」小丑被亞瑟摸得舒服了，貓似地微微瞇起眼，「你還是幹得下去。」

亞瑟橫了他一眼，「我上次可是骨折了，但你還是在巷子裡對我——」

「你不能怪我。」小丑插口道，他把香菸握在手裡，一把掐熄，細碎的煙灰落了一地，「一切都得怪到那隻蝙蝠頭上。他讓我太興奮了。」

亞瑟翻了個白眼。小丑則湊了過來，帶來濃烈的火藥氣味。「好啦，爹地。」他無視亞瑟難看的臉色，「讓我們把手頭上的事情做完。」

他伸手摸上亞瑟的陰莖，隨意套弄幾下，低下頭，將它舔硬了，再撐起身體，龜頭對準自己的肛口，緩緩坐了下去。他也不顧亞瑟冷淡的反應，逕自上下扭動起來，嘴裡喊著各種葷話。

亞瑟懶洋洋地半躺在地，雙手擱在小丑的腰臀上，由著他主導。小丑平素總耷拉著肩膀，實則身形修長，肌理健壯。現下他的身體汗涔涔地，閃著油光，每一下狂亂的抽插都帶出了他漂亮的腰線。他周身散播著股蓬勃的生命力，原始而野蠻。他目光深邃，如一名獵人緊盯獵物一般，極帶侵略性地看著亞瑟。

每回亞瑟操小丑，老會生出踏入沼澤的錯覺。小丑的身體濕熱，像一座雨林，交織錯雜的枝葉間起了雨霧，周遭的一切霧濛濛地，看不真切。而他就是個不知所畏的探險者，走進了這座深林，卻誤踏入了沼澤，被就此吞沒。

這無關性與愛，甚至無關肉體上的歡愉。這是專屬於他們兩人之間的平衡，力量間的角力，他也許正操幹著小丑，控制權卻不全然在他手中。

「你分心了。」小丑低下臉，咬了一口亞瑟的耳朵。

亞瑟回過神來，小丑坐在他的大腿上，眉頭緊蹙，「你這樣讓我非常難過，亞瑟。」他咋著嘴，「你會讓我懷疑我的魅力不夠。」

亞瑟懶得理會他，只稍稍抬起腰肢，示意小丑繼續動作。小丑猝不及防地被他頂了一下，身體發顫，舔著唇邊的疤痕。他神情莫測，下身的軟肉一收一縮。他忽然壓低聲音，湊到亞瑟耳邊，道：「操我，爹地。狠狠地操我。」

亞瑟的呼吸在瞬間急促起來。

「我以前從沒機會這樣叫人。」小丑的腰身柔韌，他手撐著地毯，向後仰去，分明的肌理、勃起的陰莖及兩人的交合之處一覽無遺，「我從來沒喊過任何人爹地。」

亞瑟細長的手在小丑的胸上游移。「真巧，」他直起身，放倒小丑，讓年輕人完全躺到地上，「我也是。」

小丑又開始發笑，但他的笑聲很快就在亞瑟的抽插之下化為細碎的呻吟。「我曾經以為我有個父親。」亞瑟一邊挺動腰身，一邊漫不經心地道。他操小丑，就像在操一個妓女，只顧己身的歡愉，絲毫不打算碰觸對方的勃起，「我去找他，喊他爹地。然後你猜，發生了什麼事情？」

小丑喘著粗氣，好不容易緩過來，道：「他劃花了你的臉？」

「不。那是你父親做的事情。」亞瑟加快了抽動的頻率，他的手就擱在小丑頰邊，兩人凝視彼此，「他揍了我一拳。很重的一拳，就像今天被那隻蝙蝠揍的那樣，我的鼻子甚至流了血——」

「你不會那樣對我，對不對，爹地？」小丑打斷他。

「不會。」亞瑟的指尖摸上小丑唇邊猙獰的傷痕，一點一點地輕撫，要把這粗礪的觸感銘記於心，「不過，如果你表現得不好的話，那當然另當別論。」

小丑咕噥道：「你剛剛就抓著我的頭撞地板。」

「那是因為我討厭爹地這個稱呼。」亞瑟說。

「現在呢？」小丑直笑，「如果我繼續這樣喊你，你還會揍我嗎？」

亞瑟明白，這人只要興致上頭，一時半刻不會住嘴。他不答腔，全心神都放在下體的感受上。他的陰莖正被一團溽濕溫熱的軟肉吞食，每一下摩擦都帶來了更加強烈的刺激，逼得他不由自主地想要獲得更多快感。他就像一名被沼澤吞沒的受害者，餘下求生的本能，徒然地睜著眼，想望向那唯一的日光。

亞瑟閉上眼。他咬著牙，高潮即將來臨，沉沼之人的手伸出沼面，攀上泥岸。

「爹地、爹地。」小丑被幹得氣喘吁吁，嘴上依舊喊個不停，「我倒是挺喜歡這樣喊你。」

「你的話太多了。」亞瑟罵道，摀住小丑的嘴。他快射精了，雖閉著眼，卻能看見那道日光隔著眼皮，微弱而明亮地透了進來。他快能爬上岸，逃出這潭深沼，離開這座雨林。

他在小丑伸出舌頭，舔上自己掌心的時候射了出來。他睜開眼，一下就望進那雙棕綠色的眼睛。就在那一瞬間，他深刻地了悟，他絕對沒有辦法逃離那座雨林。

他的一生早就和這人捆在一起，誰也離不開誰。

「如果你下次再這樣喊我，」他沒有立刻抽出陰莖，而是將臉埋進小丑的頸窩，喃喃道：「我不僅會揍你，還會幹得你說不出話。」

小丑喘著氣，「聽起來真吸引人，」他舔了一下嘴唇，「爹地。」

亞瑟抬臂，作勢要揍他，他也不怕，挑釁地揚起眉毛。兩人僵持片刻，接著亞瑟嘆了口氣，退出小丑的身體，坐到一邊。

「你還沒高潮。」他指著小丑的下身。

「它會自己消下去。」

壁爐的火完全滅了，窗外下起了雪，屋中的溫度逐漸下降。小丑大大咧咧地仰躺在地，指尖被凍得發紅，身子打著哆嗦，面上卻萬分愜意。亞瑟瞧著他凌亂的妝容和褪色的髮，拍了一下他的腿。

「走吧。」亞瑟說。

小丑打了個呵欠，「要去哪裡？」

亞瑟使力揉了一把小丑凌亂骯髒的頭髮。這瘋瘋癲癲的年輕人擁有絕頂聰明的腦袋，卻總像個孩子似地不懂得打理自己。

「浴室。」亞瑟答道，「我說過要幫你洗頭，不是嗎？」

小丑聞言，咧嘴一笑。他眨巴著眼，「哦，爹地，你人真好。」

亞瑟沒理他的調笑，又道：「你的傷口也需要包紮。」他彎腰，拉起小丑，逼著對方站直了，再拖著人往浴室走。他們在偌大的宅邸裡失了方向，亞瑟也不慌，不緊不慢地拉著小丑的手腕。

兩人走了好一陣，小丑問道：「你知道浴室在哪裡嗎？」

「總會找到的。」亞瑟說。他突地停下腳步，推開一扇雕刻精緻，門邊鑲金的門。「看來已經找到了。」

門後的浴室裝潢華貴，雪白色的浴池極大，甚至連水龍頭都鑲了金。亞瑟讓小丑坐進浴池，扭開水，不一會兒，蒸騰的熱水噴泉似地湧了出來。他蹲在一邊，舀了一盆子的水，往小丑頭上倒。

「你不進來一起洗嗎？」小丑問。

亞瑟斷然拒絕：「我才不想跟你洗同一盆髒水。」

「你真懂得怎麼讓一個小丑傷心。」

亞瑟往小丑頭上擠了洗髮精，「你又在說謊了。」他開始搓洗那頭不知沾滿多少塵灰與汗液的綠髮，「把眼睛閉上，小心泡沫流進去。」

小丑閉起眼，張著嘴，要說話，就吃了滿嘴的肥皂泡沫。他皺起臉，伸出舌頭，吐了一大口摻著肥皂的唾液到水裡。「真難吃。」他抱怨道。

亞瑟當頭又倒了一大盆熱水在小丑身上。「安靜點。」他看著浴池中已經變色的熱水，「見鬼的，你到底多久沒洗澡了？」

小丑悶笑幾聲，「你不會想知道的，亞瑟。」

幫小丑洗澡的難度不亞於洗一隻貓。誠然，他比怕水的貓老實許多，能夠長時間待在浴池裡，但他的手可一點也不安份。他時不時抹些泡沫到亞瑟的衣服上，還用指尖戳了戳先前被他割出來的刀傷。那傷口雖淺，一被按壓還是流了血。他問道：「這傷口痛不痛？」

亞瑟扯了扯嘴角，拍開他的手，答道：「不痛。但你得賠我一件襯衫。」

「之後吧，等我搶了間銀行再說。」

「你的錢已經用光了？」

小丑掐著嗓子，怪模怪樣地道：「別那樣看我，亞瑟。一個小丑總得找些樂子。」

「你又買了多少炸彈跟火藥？」

這回換小丑不說話了。亞瑟的頭有些疼，「別告訴我，你把炸彈埋在某間銀行地下。」

「你真了解我，亞瑟。」小丑面上的油彩被水全數洗去，他的素顏英俊，微笑的模樣，溫和如一名親切的鄰家男孩。但就是他那雙眼睛，陰沈得好像融入了全世界的仇恨，光是看了就讓人不寒而慄。

亞瑟和他相處許久，自然不怕他，費了好大一番勁才把他的頭髮洗乾淨，連自己身上的衣褲也濕了大半。亞瑟滿意地揉了把小丑洗去髒污的髮，「終於沖乾淨了。」

小丑抱著膝蓋，一瞬不瞬地盯著亞瑟，直盯得中年人渾身不自在。亞瑟正要開口，突然被捉著領子，帶進了浴池裡。他不及反應，喝下一大口水，衣物濕透了，沈甸甸地黏在身上。他攀上浴池的邊緣，瞪向小丑，「你做什麼？」

「沒什麼。」小丑說。

水面之下，兩人的腿交纏在一起。亞瑟的妝容被水一沖，洗去了不少油彩。他的年紀已經不小，眼角唇邊都帶著細紋。小丑摸了把他的臉，又拍了拍他的頭。年輕人攬著他，像孩子抱著父親，也像情人間的擁抱。

小丑的體溫很高，一下就溫暖了亞瑟凍得僵硬的身體。

小丑的聲音輕似呢喃，他說：「你真是對我最好的人了。」

亞瑟知道，這並不是謊話。


End file.
